Cubone's Nightmare
by Silver Azure
Summary: Cubone has a nightmare about what happened to his mother when he was a baby, RATED T FOR FIREARM REFERENCE AND VIOLENCE. Oneshot.


"Man am I bushed" said Will as he opened his bedroom door and entered his bedroom with his Cubone following behind him. Cubone had jumped on Will's bed and sat on the pillow just staring at his trainer, Will had sat on the bed next to Cubone;

"Come on dude, go in your bed" said Will

Cubone didn't want to though, he leaped into Will's lap and began to nuzzle his head on Will's white shirt.

"Cubone come on buddy, go to bed" said Will a tad cross

Cubone jumped off Will's bed in a huff, Will didn't mean to upset his Pokemon but he wanted to get some sleep, Will shut his lamp and pulled his black blanket over his torso;

"Good night buddy" said Will as he then drifted off to sleep but Cubone still upset ignored him

Will was fast asleep and Cubone quickly drifted off as well, but here's where the story really takes place for you see Cubone began to have a dream...he was with his mother;

**[CUBONE'S DREAM]**

It was a bright sunny day and little Cubone was hanging out with his mother Marowak, Cubone cuddled in his mother's arms... they were inseparable.

"_I'll never let anything happen to you_" Marowak whispered to Cubone

Cubone giggled a little bit, then got up and began to run around a bit, he saw an apple tree and he was excited, and hungry at the same time.

"You want an apple sweetie?" asked Marowak sweetly

Cubone nodded his head;

"Coming up" said Marowak as she tossed the femur bone her like many Marowaks carry around, the bone hit an apple and knocked it clear off but the apple rolled a few feet from the tree. Cubone went to go get it with Marowak in pursuit;

"Cubone wait!" exclaimed Marowak

Cubone didn't listen he chased that bright red apple and finally it came to a complete stop, but it came to a stop because it bumped up against a metal trap, Cubone was very curious and just as he was going to examine it Marowak quickly pulled him away.

"Cubone don't touch that!" exclaimed Marowak

She cuddled Cubone close to her and began to tear up a little bit.

"Don't run away from me like that again Cubone! You have to be careful!" exclaimed a teary Marowak

Cubone grabbed the apple and began to walk with his mother when all of a sudden blocking their paths were two burly poachers wearing camouflage;

"Well look here Nelson, we got a momma and baby Cubone!" exclaimed the one hunter

"Oh yeah George, they gonna fetch us some money on the black market!" exclaimed Nelson

"Cubone RUN!" exclaimed Marowak as her and Cubone ran away

"They must be stupid if they think they're getting away" said Nelson as he pulled out a rifle with a scope

"Cubone run come on! We've almost got away!" exclaimed Marowak as her and Cubone ran for their lives

Marowak and Cubone must've at least ran about a hundred yards when all of a sudden there was a big BANG! Marowak went down.

"Got her!" exclaimed Nelson

All of a sudden they heard the loud wail of a siren, it was the game warden and they were illegally hunting on a reserve.

"Nelson you idiot we're on a reserve!" exclaimed George

"Let's get in the jeep and get outta here!" exclaimed Nelson as the two ran to their jeep and hightailed it away from the scene;

Meanwhile Cubone, approached his mother and noticed a bleeding hole in her back...her life was slowly slipping away.

"C-Cubone" she weakly stuttered

Cubone knelt next to his dying mother, and he began to cry...

"Go...l-leave me h-h-here" stuttered Marowak as she then took her last breath and tragically passed away.

Cubone was frozen as he stay knelt next to his dead mother, Cubone crying and shaking his mother trying to awaken her but to no avail, she was gone and there was no bringing her back. After a few minutes Cubone had began to wander off, he didn't want to leave his mother's side but there was nothing he could do, the only thing he did was that he took the femur bone she carried as a way to remember her. Cubone wandered around and wandered, he had nowhere to go and nobody to be with and worse, nothing to eat...he felt that this was the end until... he noticed a steep rocky hill, and he saw a boy wearing a large backpack and he figured maybe that boy has some food! Cubone climbed that steep hill to meet that boy and when he did...thus began Will and Cubone's friendship.

**[END OF DREAM]**

In reality Cubone was tossing and turning about in his little bed that he was making noise, enough to even wake Will up.

"Cubone, buddy what's the matter?" asked Will as he picked up Cubone and rubbed his back

Cubone was crying into Will's shirt;

"Did you have a nightmare?" asked Will

Cubone kept on crying into Will's white shirt

"Was it about your mom?" asked Will

Cubone nodded his head still crying, upset about his nightmare.

"Boy do I hate nightmares, I have an idea...I'll take you to a person who's an expert on curing the after affects of a nightmare" said Will

Will exited his room holding Cubone in his arms and proceeded down the hall to his mother's room, her door was closed and so Will knocked;

"Ma, you awake?" asked Will

"Am now, what's up?" asked his mother

"Somebody had a nightmare" said Will

"For crying out loud Will you're sixteen you don't have to tell me when you've had a nightmare!" exclaimed his mother cross.

"Not me Ma, Cubone!" exclaimed Will

"Oh...come on in" she said

Will opened the door, and his mother had put on her glasses and moved some of her reddish-brown hair out from in front of her hair.

"Put him on the bed" said his mother

"I think he had a nightmare about his mother" said Will as he put Cubone on the bed

"Did you sweetie?" asked Will's mother sweetly

Cubone, still tearing nodded his head yes.

"Come here" said Will's mother as she cuddled with Cubone

"I want you to know that you always have a family here, you're part of our family, now while myself or Will aren't your mother we'll care for you as good as she did" said Will's mother as she kissed Cubone on his head. This made Cubone feel better;

"Cubone, why don't you sleep in here tonight?" suggested Will

Too late though, Cubone was already fast asleep at the foot of the bed and Will's mother soon drifted as well.

"Good night Will" she said as she began to drift off to sleep

"Good night mom" said Will as he kissed his mother and then proceeded back to his bedroom.

_(A/N) That was my first Pokemon fic in ages, I hope you enjoyed it...I gotta say I really didn't enjoy writing the part when Cubone's mother got killed, it kinda saddened me but thankfully Cubone met Will...which this story in itself was almost sort of a prequel to my story "Will You Be There?" which the song of the same name by Michael Jackson inspired me to write both stories. Like said before I hope you enjoyed and I will be writing more in the future. Until next time!_


End file.
